Solve for $a$. $4a+5=2+3.25a$ $a =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ a $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4a+5&=2+3.25a \\\\ 4a+5 {-3.25a} &= 2+3.25a{-3.25a} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 3.25a from each side.}}\\\\ 0.75a+5&=2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 0.75a+5{-5} &= 2{-5} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5 from each side.}}\\\\ 0.75a &=-3 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{0.75a}{{0.75}} &= \dfrac{-3}{{0.75}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 0.75.}}\\\\ a &= {-4} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $a = { -4 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]